1. Technical Field
This technology relates generally to a wheel stop installed on a supporting surface of a vehicular parking lot, which is engaged by selected at least one of a plurality of wheels of a vehicle in an attempt to be parked in the parking lot, to limit movement of the vehicle in a direction that allows the selected at least one wheel to pass over the wheel stop, to thereby define a parking space for the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, a wheel stop is installed on a supporting surface (e.g., a ground surface, an asphalt surface, a concrete surface, a floor surface, or the like) of a vehicular parking lot (whether is indoor or outdoor) where a vehicle (e.g., an automobile, a bicycle, a motorcycle, or the like). The wheel stop is engaged by selected at least one of a plurality of wheels of a vehicle in an attempt to be parked in the parking lot, to limit movement (forward or rearward) of the vehicle in a direction that allows the selected at least one wheel to pass over the wheel stop, to thereby define a parking space for the vehicle (i.e., define a forward or rearward position of the vehicle in the parking lot).
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-074025 discloses a technique which allows two wheel stops (i.e., concrete abutments) for a pair of front or rear wheels (i.e., right and left wheels on the same side) of a vehicle to be parked, to be installed laterally in a linear array with a predetermined length of space left between the two wheel stops. An arrangement in which these wheel stops are spaced apart from each other prevents a puddle of rain water, etc. from occurring in proximity to these wheel stops.
Traditionally, a typical wheel stop is made of concrete and in the form of a prism. The typical wheel stop is adhered to an asphalt surface of a parking lot, using an adhesive or adhesive bonding. This concrete wheel stop (i.e., a concrete abutment) has a gray color like the asphalt surface.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.